Ferugon
FERUGON (IRON DEVIL) Large Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 12d8+96 (150 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 34 (-1 size, +8 armor, +17 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 34 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+26 Attack: +3 greatsword* +25 melee (3d6+18 19-20/x2) or slam +23 melee (1d8+12) Full Attack: +3 greatsword* +25/+20/+15 melee (3d6+18 19-20/x2) or 2 slams +23 melee (1d8+12) and bite +18 melee (1d12+7) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon, spell-like abilities, spiked armor, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., grafted armor, immunity to fire and poison, metallic focus, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10 and electricity 10, regeneration 2, rust vulnerability, see in darkness, spell resistance 26, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +16, Ref +8, Will +11 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 10, Con 27, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 18 Skills: Climb +18, Concentration +23, Diplomacy +21, Disable Device +12, Intimidate +19, Jump +14, Knowledge (the planes) +10, Listen +12, Search +17, Sense Motive +18, Spellcraft +17, Spot +18 Feats: Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (greatsword) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, or group (1-4) Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items, plus +1 greatsword Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 13-24 HD (Large); 25-36 HD (Huge) Before you stands a large, squat creature, its body completely covered in plates of interlocking steel, from which crooked and twisted spikes protrude at every angle. A large horned helm covers the creature’s head, though its mouth and eyes remain visible. You can hear the cringing shriek of steel against steel as the creature grinds its jagged, metallic teeth together in a hellish symphony of pain. The ferugons (often called iron devils) are the personal servants of Dispater, lord of second layer of Hell. They spend their time patrolling the hallways of Dispater’s personal sanctum, the Iron Tower, and bullying any other lower ranking devils they cross. The origins of the ferugons remain shrouded in mystery, enigmas, and varying degrees of false information. Some rumors claim that the ferugons were once mercenaries native to Acheron and that Dispater bound them to his will for eternity through some infernal contract. Others say that the ferugons were at one time throne archons that fell from grace and were subsequently twisted into their current forms by Hellish energies. Whatever the truth, the ferugons are now fully Baatezu. Only osyluths and lamugons can be promoted to ferugon status and if a ferugon wishes to advance to a different form, it must first be 'demoted' and then progress along a different path. The ferugons are rarely fielded in the battles of the Blood War as Dispater usually holds them in reserve for defense against whatever scheme he believes his enemies are enacting against him. Without their armor, a ferugon looks resembles a broad, heavily muscled humanoid, with pale blue skin and almost no neck to speak of. Ferugons stand 10 feet tall and weigh 1,500 pounds. COMBAT Ferugons are brutes first and foremost. They rely on their spell-like abilities only as a last resort, when their brute strength and their greatswords have failed to achieve results. A ferugon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Breath Weapon (Su): 40-foot line of molten iron, once every 2d4 rounds, 8d6 damage, half of which is fire and the other half is bludgeoning, Reflex DC 24 for half. The save DC is Constitution-based. Grafted Armor (Ex): A ferugon’s body is covered in interlocking plates of steel, granting it a +8 armor bonus to its armor class. This grafted armor causes no armor check penalty or any reduction in its speed. Metallic Focus (Su): A ferugon is a master at wielding metallic (steel, iron, cold iron, silvered, adamantine, etc.) weapons in combat. Whenever it wields a weapon with a striking end made of metal (including its own slam and bite attacks), the weapon is treated as if its magical enhancement bonus (if any) were 2 higher. Thus a +1 greatsword would be treated as a +3 greatsword in the hands of a ferugon. These bonuses are already figured into the statistics above. Rust Vulnerability (Ex): A ferugon is susceptible to the rusting effects of spells like rusting grasp and to the rusting effects of creatures like the rust monster or the rust dragon (Draconomicon pg 186). A ferugon that is affected (such as, by failing any pertinent saving throws) by a rust attack takes an automatic 6d6 points of damage and its grafted armor is destroyed. After its grafted armor is destroyed, a ferugon is unaffected by any further rust based attacks, unless its armor is somehow replaced. The ferugon’s armor is treated as masterwork full-plate for the purpose of hp and hardness. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – darkness, desecrate, detect chaos, detect good, greater teleport (self plus weapon and grafted armor only); 3/day – scorching ray (+11 ranged touch, 3 rays); 1/day – blade barrier (DC 20), dispel chaos (DC 19), dispel good (DC 19), dispel magic, flesh to iron* (DC 20), power word blind, wall of fire, wall of iron. Caster level 12th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Spiked Armor (Ex): A ferugon's body is covered in hundreds of protruding, metallic barbs and spikes. If a ferugon makes a successful grapple check against a grabbed opponent, it deals an automatic 3d6+15 points of damage. Additionally, anyone striking the ferugon with a handheld or natural weapon automatically takes 1d6+10 points of damage. Weapons with exceptional reach (such as longspears) do not endanger their users in this way. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a ferugon can attempt to summon 2d4 barbazu or 1d3 osyluth with a 40% chance of success or another ferugon with a 35% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 6th-level spell. Regeneration (Su): A ferugon takes normal damage from good-aligned weapons and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. * As the flesh to stone spell, except the subject is turned into iron instead of stone. Category:Baatezu